


A Tale Of 400 Years

by Ricard5098



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Takes place 400 years ago, WN/LN spoliers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricard5098/pseuds/Ricard5098
Summary: The beginnings of Subaru and Satella.
Relationships: Natsuki Subaru/Satella
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	A Tale Of 400 Years

Natsuki Subaru was a shut-in loser. He did nothing with his life, he wasted every second he was given. He hated how he wasted his life, and he hated himself. If given a second chance at life, he would  _ absolutely _ take it. Little did he know, his life was about to change forever. 

“So tired. This is what I get for staying up all night playing video games.” Subaru grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Did he just see something? He must be tired  right..? Why the hell is he in a forest? There’s no way he’s not dreaming. 

Subaru walks through the forest, hoping he could just wake up from this nightmare already. Continuing to walk, he realizes he still had the groceries he bought a minute ago. Before he could continue his thoughts on what the hell was going on, he fell down a hill crashing right into a tree. 

“Ow.... that hurt.” Subaru comments to himself as he grabs his head and realizes what happened to him. He sees a village, and  _ not just an ordinary village, _ a village filled with demi humans?! That must mean- 

“I GOT SUMMONED INTO A PARALLEL WORLD!” 

After some recollecting, Subaru watched the village from a distance.

“Judging from the ears, they’re elves. Should I introduce myself? I got sent here of all places so my first quest must be here, I probably need to find some lost child or something easy like that- a tutorial-like quest fitting for the start of my arduous and noble quest.” 

Subaru walked around the very same tree that he ran into. He realized that he had no idea if the village would be hostile, a development that would lead to his first quest being testing out his abilities against them or if he’s here to help the village. 

As he contemplated his choice of action, he heard rustles in the bushes behind him. He unwisely and with naïveté stood there, pondering if he should do something, and what exactly that should be if  yes. But, before he could come up with his answer, he saw a girl fall through the bushes. The girl appeared to be around his age, and most importantly she was the most gorgeous person he ever laid eyes on. 

“Oh no, I ruined my clothing. Aunt Fortuna is going to kill me.” The black dressed  girl patted her clothes, not noticing Subaru was right in front of her. 

“ Uhhhhhh , you, okay?” Asked Subaru in worry and anticipation 

The girl jerked her head to meet the voice that called out to her. 

“Huh, wait. Who are you? I don’t recognize you.” The girl met Subaru’s eyes with concern and curiosity. Subaru could see her much clearer. From her amethyst eyes, to her silver hair. And he realized she was gorgeous. 

Subaru blushed from the sight of her, but quickly gave his introduction. 

“I’m Natsuki Subaru! A foreigner and completely clueless!” Subaru shifted his body and pointed straight into the sky as he made his grand  introduction.

“Hahahaha! Sorry my bad, I just never seen anyone introduce themselves like that.” The girl wiped away some tears as she apologized. 

“My name is  Satella . Just  Satella . Nice to meet you Subaru," said  Satella with a smile. 

Subaru blushed even harder than usual just by hearing her name. She was way out of his league, he realized, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to try his damn hardest. There was no way he couldn’t after laying eyes on such a beautiful girl; he was summoned here for a reason after all. 

“ Satella , huh? What a beautiful name for a beautiful face.” 

“I-I have more than just a face you know.”  Satella blushed as he complimented her. “A-and you don’t say that to someone you just met.” 

“Hehe, sorry. I couldn’t hold myself back, I guess. It’s not every day you meet the most beautiful person in the world.” 

For a shut-in loser like Subaru, he’s amazed that he held plenty of balls when it comes to talking to a gorgeous woman. 

“I-, uh-,  yo -... Thank you...”,  Satella was having issues trying to digest Subaru’s compliments and couldn't help but ask, “Why are you here, Subaru? Actually,  _ how _ are you here?” 

Does she know Subaru is from another world? Was she the one who summoned here in the first place? It makes sense, such a long-standing tradition in the history of  isekai . The person who  summons the protagonist  was,naturally , always a very cute girl. But she asked how was he here, so does that mean he wasn’t supposed to be summoned yet? 

“What do you mean by how am I here?” 

“I mean, how did you enter Elior Forest?”  Satella asked with a concerned tone. 

Subaru stood there confused as to what Satella meant. He was in Elior Forest? So, this is what the place is called. 

“Elior Forest is a place where the elves live. We don’t exactly allow anyone to come into the forest. Aunt Fortuna is very strict about who enters.”  Satella states, the severity of the situation in her tone 

“What would happen if they find someone that isn’t supposed to be in here?” 

“We kill them.” She responded, chirping and unbothered.

Subaru watched  Satella as she said this, feeling the pressure around them get heavy. Curse her deceitfully cute looks. However, he resolved himself. If she was about to kill him, this was the time to show off his magical abilities. 

“HYAAAAA!” Striking his hand out, calling to all the forces of the world, pushing his limits to the test for his survival. But nothing came out. 

“Hahaha! I was just kidding!”  Satella had a hard time looking at Subaru as if she couldn’t take him seriously, “but we’re not going to kill you. But it’s best if you’re not seen because the village will think it's in danger.” 

“Wait how do you know I’m not a danger?” 

“One you genuinely seemed confused where you were at,” she logically analyzed,  “and two it doesn’t look like you could use magic.” A hint of mockery could be heard in  Satella’s voice, as she said such disappointing news

Can he even use magic? He isn’t from this world so he has no idea if he can. There must be something he came with if he got summoned into this world. At least she realizes that he isn’t dangerous. 

“You’re not wrong. I just got teleported here out of the blue, so I have no idea where I’m at really. Can you help me out?” He confessed, noticing how  Satella looked at Subaru to see he was very serious about receiving help. 

“I can help you out, but you’ll have to be very quiet. And make sure you don’t get seen. I can take you out of the forest but since you seem like you’re not from anywhere near here, that won’t work out very well for you. So, you’ll be staying with me for a bit.” 

“Y-yes!” Steam could be seen from Subaru’s nostrils. Sweat was going down his back, blushing immensely. 

“Why are you red! I just told you that you would stay with me, that’s all!”  Satella blushed up to her unnaturally long ears. 

A couple of minutes pass and Subaru and  Satella are walking towards  Satella’s place.  Satella gave Suabru a couple of conditions to follow if he’s going to stay with her for a while. 

One: Don’t make contact with any of the elves. They will immediately think that the village is under attack. 

Two: If Fortuna is nearby, hide. She’s the guardian of the forest and if she finds Subaru, she’ll kick him out of the forest immediately. 

Three: The strangest rule, be  Satella’s friend. Apparently, she’s not allowed to walk around the forest on her own and she had no one to talk with. Subaru was welcoming to the idea but it seemed strange that she was this lonely. 

“Anyway Subaru, how old are you anyway?” 

“I’m going to be 18 in a couple of months. You?” 

“I’m turning 19 soon as well. I thought you would be a bit older though.” 

“How old did you think I was?” 

“ Hmmmmmmm ”,  Satella thought for a while before giving out an answer, “maybe 20? You seem pretty tall for a 17-year-old.” 

“Probably my Japanese genes showing off. Don’t know how to feel about looking older than my age though. Should I feel happy? Or proud of my appearance?” 

“Actually, why not both.” Subaru, feeling accepting of himself, allows these feelings to flow through his body. 

Both Subaru and  Satella stopped as they saw a house in their vision.  Satella smiled at the building and stepped in front of Subaru. 

“So, this is my place. It doesn’t have much, but it should be enough for the both of us. Beggars can’t be choosers wasn’t  it..? ”  Satella didn’t show a hint of shame, in fact, she was rather prideful instead. 

As Subaru entered the house, he noticed there was only one room in the entire house. But something caught his eye. He could see many purple crystals hanging on the walls. Many depicted no form of a picture, or any form at all really but it wasn’t to say that it was without meaning. The variety of crystals intrigued Subaru as he couldn’t stop staring at their design. 

“I like looking at them every night. Whenever I feel bored or lonely, I use my magic to create the crystals inside my house. At first it annoyed my mother that I damaged my room, so it was only after I finally had a house of my own, that I could make whatever I wanted.”  Satella walked to one of the nearby crystals  and caressed it, feeling it’s smooth  texture..

Subaru’s heart started to beat faster once  Satella began talking about her crystals. Her voice held so much affection that he could hear her heart speaking to him. Her soothing voice was incredible, the way she looked at her creations made Subaru’s heart scream. She was definitely his type. 

“So, where am I staying?” Subaru noticed that there was only one bed, and that could only mean one thing... 

“You’re sleeping on the bed and I’m sleeping on the floor.”

“Shouldn’t I be sleeping on the floor? Or we could both-” 

“You are sleeping on the bed and I’m sleeping on the floor. End of story.” A defeated Subaru came to agree with what  Satella had said. If Subaru was being honest, he would have issues sleeping near a beautiful woman like  Satella . 

A blushing Subaru didn’t notice that  Satella was also blushing at her own statement. She had never had much experience with guys and allowing herself to let one sleep near  one,especially one that she just met, was almost too much for her. She had to do it because she didn’t know what the village would do to him. That was it. Nothing more. 

Subaru sits on a chair in the corner of the room, taking a moment to appreciate the room's beauty. 

“Where are you from Subaru?”  Satella asked the question from her seat across

“Well, if we follow the usual format, I’m from a small island nation from the east!” Subaru nodded to himself. 

“But  Lugunica is the most easternmost nation on the map. There’s no nation east of here.”  Satella tilted her head as she heard Subaru’s response. 

“Wait really!?” Natsuki Subaru already blew his chance of explaining where he’s from. 

Satella already figured that Subaru didn’t know where he was from his reaction to Elior Forest, but judging from Subaru’s reaction just now, it seemed like he didn’t know where he was from in general. 

Should he tell her that he was from another world? She was already helping him out so she at least deserved to tell her the truth. If he didn’t, he would be using her hospitality until it became too much. 

“ Satella , I’m from a parallel world.” 

“What?”  Satella never heard the term “parallel world”. The term seemed out of the ordinary that she could fathom what he meant.

“I wasn’t born into this world. Most of my life I lived in a world similar to this but no magic, no elves, nothing like that. My world doesn’t have magic. It’s very boring actually.” Subaru played with his fingers as he explained where he was from. 

Satella didn’t know how to respond. A parallel world? It was too much for her mind to wrap around. She hadn’t considered what Subaru was feeling since he wasn’t a part of this world. Once she did, so many questions came. 

“Wait, so you know nothing? You don’t know our history? Our world?”  Satella couldn’t hide her stress. 

“Nothing.” 

Satella sat there, shocked. 

Satella’s questions gave Subaru a grim reminder, he doesn’t know anything about this world. He doesn’t know if he can use magic or not, he doesn’t know their map, he doesn’t know their history. He knows nothing. 

“You’re staying with me as long as you want.” 

“What?” Subaru’s head perked up to what  Satella just said. 

“You’re staying with me. You need a place to live from now on.”  Satella wore a straight face as she said this. 

“I only need to stay here for a bit and I’ll get going. I’m not allowed here remember?” 

“You. Are. Staying. Here. You know nothing and if you just leave, you’re back to not knowing what to do. Even if the elves find out you’re here, I’d rather get kicked out with you than leaving you.”  Satella came closer and closer to Subaru as she made her declaration. 

Subaru was too busy thinking on  Satella’s words to realize how little of space their faces were from one and another. They were so close that they could feel their breathes of one and another. 

“Thank you, Satella.” Subaru also realized that he actually had a friend. 

As Subaru and  Satella were close to one and another, there was a knock on the door. 

“Satella are you there?” A feminine voice was heard on the other side of the door. 

“Huh! O-oh, yeah, I’m here Aunt Fortuna.”  Satella looked all over the room as she answered. 

“Wait, Fortuna? The one who is guarding the forest?” Subaru asked  Satella . 

“Yeah, that one. But she’s specifically the guardian of me.” Satella grabbed Subaru as if he weighed nothing and hid him under a pile of clothes. “Don’t move, I’ll get you once she leaves alright?” Subaru nodded and Satella left to talk with Fortuna. 

Satella quickly ran over to the door and opened to see Aunt Fortuna standing at her door. 

Subaru was able to see what was happening through a peak in the clothing. She had short silver hair,  amythest eyes, and to  subaru , a onesie. What stood out the most were her scary looking eyes. This was the first person besides his mother he’s seen with the same type of eyes as him. 

“Hi Aunt Fortuna, what brings you here?” 

“Just checking up on my sister-in-law's daughter. You haven’t been walking through the forest again, have you?” Fortuna looked at  Satella’s clothing and how dirty it seemed. 

Satella knew this and had to come out clean. “Yes....” 

“I told you that if you wanted to walk through the forest you have to have someone with you.” Fortuna spoke these words as if they’ve been said many times. 

“Technically I wasn’t alone”, mumbled  Satella . “Fine, I won’t go through the forest alone.” 

“I know you don’t like it but you know why we must.” 

“Yeah, to keep the seal safe. Only I can open it.” 

Subaru hid as he asked what the seal was. 

“Alright I just wanted to check up on you, that’s all. Oh, by the way, I love the 

decorations, mind adding some to mine.” As Fortuna was leaving, she asked a quick favor. 

Satella’s face bloomed as Fortuna asked and said, “Yes! Just ask me when!” 

As the door closed,  Satella checked until she left, making sure Subaru was in the clear. Once she did, she quickly let Subaru out. 

“Sorry, I didn’t have a better hiding place so that was the only spot I could hide you.”  Satella quickly apologized as soon as Subaru came out of his spot. 

“It’s fine. Anyway, you seem a lot happier now.” Subaru viewed  Satella’s face as she smiled. 

“I am. I’m rarely praised for my room,” said  Satella . 

“Really? I could look at this room for ages and not be enchanted by it. Same goes for the person who made it.” Subaru threw in a flirtatious comment in there as he smiled at  Satella . 

“S-stop it. You’re just messing with me.”  Satella looked away as she blushed, but she didn’t stop smiling. 

“Am not. I speak my heart and if I say you’re amazingly enchanting to look at, I mean it.” Subaru initiated another strike. 

Satella got even redder, to the point her ears turned red. After some comments and talking both finally settled down. 

“Anyway, earlier you said something about a seal, and how you’re the only one who can open it?” Subaru sat down on the bed as he asked. 

“Yeah, I’m the only one who can open the seal. Apparently, it’s the reason why the elves live in this forest and nowhere else. To protect the seal and the key.” 

“So, what’s inside of the seal anyway?” 

“I don’t know really. All I know is that what’s inside is extremely dangerous.” A hint of concern could be heard in  Satella’s voice. 

Subaru noticed it and decided to change the conversation. Both talked until they couldn’t whisper. Subaru’s journey began in a new world, with a lovely girl helping him out on the way. Deep down in Subaru, he knew he wouldn’t see home again. But right here, he was starting life in another world from zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, and welcome to a fic I planned to write for about 2 months now. Some people may be asking if this is what would have happened if he met Satella? Yes and no. This is going to be how they met to allll the way to her destroying half to world. Yes I'm going to talk about how she received her witch factor, Reid, Volcanica, Shaula, the whole thing. Will most of this be close to what will actually be revealed in the actual story, fuck no. This is just me saying what I think could have happened, with the little information we have. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of the many more to come.


End file.
